The sharing of digital media typically involves a user uploading media to a media sharing web site such as, for example, Picasa and Picasa Web Albums, using a browser or other application running on the user's computing device. The media is stored at a remote web server operated by the web site and later accessed by other users, with whom the user has chosen to share the media. However, as the amount of digital media and digital media collections grows, searching for media data related to a specific events can become difficult.